Touch-sensitive displays are widely employed for an expanding variety of applications ranging from mobile devices to fixed devices.
Projected Capacitive Technology (PCT) is becoming one of the most significant touch technologies for applications ranging from mobile devices to collaborative business and development. PCT refers to two main sensing methods called “self-capacitance” and “mutual capacitance” offering different performance characteristics and applications. Driven by the increasing number of users of touch-enabled mobile devices, consumer and professional expectations for touch applications have moved far beyond single-touch requirements into the realm of multi-touch and multi-user capabilities.